Unexpected
by LittleGrey8
Summary: What if Lexie had been pregnant instead of Callie in season 7? How would things change? Be warned: things start out looking grim, but these two are meant to be.
1. Start Me Up

What if Lexie had been pregnant instead of Callie? Each episode still has the same main theme, that I will likely reference, but I will make sure to address all possible changes.

I'll start with 7x12.

Let me know what you guys think!

I don't own anything.

….

-Start Me Up-

Lexie Grey opened her eyes and found herself in Mark's apartment. The two of them hadn't moved back in together yet, but they spent almost every night together, usually at his place. He had had to go in early for a surgery, so she had the apartment to herself. Normally she would go in with him and get a jump on rounds, but she had been extremely tired this week.

She wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of fruit from Mark's fruit bowl.

She began to eat without a second thought until Callie walked into her apartment and flopped onto the couch.

"Can I crash here until work?" She asked, looking up at Lexie with angry tears in her eyes.

"Sure, everything okay?"

"Arizona frickin Robbins is moving into my apartment."

"What?" Lexie asked confused.

"She bought out my subletter's. She walked away, and now she's trying to force her way back into my life." Callie said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Callie," Lexie said. She began to say more, but she felt a queasy feeling come over her.

Callie looked up at her. "I thought you hate apples," She said questioningly.

"I do," Lexie responded before dropping the apple and darting off to the bathroom.

She slammed the door behind her and knelt in front of the toilet, barely having time to hold back her hair before she began to puke. Like clockwork, for the past week. She was probably coming down with something, but she refused to let anyone find out because then she would have to miss work. She couldn't miss today, the Chief was getting her to help with the "chicks," and apparently that indicated that she was in the running for a potential candidate as chief resident when her time came.

She quickly flushed the toilet and began to brush her teeth.

Callie knocked on the door. "You okay in there?"

Lexie called back, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm fine," She repeated softly to the mirror in front of her.

…..

Lexie walked with the Chief to help assign the first year med-students with a resident. Luckily, she would not be assigned one because she was only a third year resident, the fourth years got them.

She hoped that she could run to Mark's office and snag some of the peanut butter cups he kept stashed in one of the drawers. He claimed it was because he liked them, but she knew it was for her.

She couldn't help thinking about the apple, it was delicious. She heard about tastes changing, but she had hated apples since she was a toddler.

She quickly roused herself from her thoughts to read off the assignments.

She darted off to Mark's office to find the peanut butter cups; she knew she had about ten minutes before Dr. Altman would need her help.

As she pulled them out of the drawer, she had a thought. Morning sickness, weird cravings, constant fatigue….

What if she was pregnant?

It wasn't possible, but just in case, she ran to the clinic and grabbed a few, shoving them down into her lab coat.

Before she could run to the bathroom she got a page from Dr. Altman…..

…..

A couple minutes later, she was walking with the Chief and Dr. Altman as the Chief yelled at Teddy for marrying her patient to give him some insurance.

She was breathing heavily to try to keep herself calm and began to spout off random statistics, that just caused the Chief to grow more frustrated.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Dr. Grey?" The Chief asked her. He was clearly desperate to get rid of her.

"No… I'm on Dr. Altman's service today." She said quickly. She wanted to scream that she had to go take a pregnancy test because she thought the boyfriend she had been back together with for less than three months had gotten her pregnant. The boyfriend who she didn't even live with and who she had wanted to try to take things slowly.

She heard the two continue to argue and the Chief said something about marrying someone you love.

She knew that Mark would ask her to marry him after he found out, and while she definitely wanted to marry him someday, she wasn't ready. Who was she kidding? She wasn't even ready for a kid. She didn't want a baby yet.

She stood awkwardly as the two continued to argue. The Chief stormed off and she walked up to Dr. Altman.

Maybe it was the hormones, or her nerves, maybe she was a bigger romantic than she thought, "Don't tell the Chief I said this, but I think what you did was awesome."

Teddy slowly nodded and walked off.

Lexie took advantage of the moment and sprinted off towards the bathroom.

….

Across the hospital, Mark had just finished his surgery and now had to work a case with Arizona, who was telling him about how Callie was threatened of her.

He sighed and gulped down the coffee in his hand. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

He teasingly tried to give her advice.

Behind him, Alex was flirting with his first year med student.

They walked into the room of their patient. A young girl who had Treacher Collins, a genetic defect which caused her to have no cheekbones.

Her poor parents, Mark thought to himself. He couldn't imagine having to deal with something like that, Sloan's surgeries had been stressful enough and to think of how it must feel for parents who had known their child their whole life.

The young girl loved sports and desperately wanted to play.

He felt sad when she asked about tryouts two months from now.

Before suddenly remembering another surgery that would take less healing time.

He suggested it, knowing that if he was the parents he would want his child to be able to do the things they had always wanted to do, but never been allowed to, as quick as possible.

Arizona blew him off and walked away.

…..

Lexie walked into the nearest bathroom and, after making sure it was empty, locked the door.

She sat down and got ready to take the test. She shakily took it. She then took two more.

She wrapped them in toilet paper and walked out to the sink.

In less than five minutes, her whole life could change.

As she washed her hands, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was nowhere near ready for a baby, she wasn't prepared, it didn't fit into her life plan.

As she waited, she glanced at her old texts to Mark.

Could she just text him? Or maybe page him? She knew he would be happy and she wasn't quite prepared to be happy about this quite yet.

Dr. Altman paged her before she could look. She sighed and shoved the tests down into her lab coat before storming out of the bathroom.

….

Mark tried to convince Arizona to do it his way, but she didn't listen.

He grabbed a med student and tried to show it.

She tried walking away and he told her she was a crappy listener.

He offhandedly realized that he had drawn on the med student's head with permanent marker.

….

After Lexie picked up the scan's she headed to the cafeteria. She still hadn't had a chance to check, but she was starving.

As she sat down she realized that Meredith and Cristina were talking about Meredith trying to get pregnant.

"Crap," She muttered under her breath as she sat down.

Meredith was going to kill her if she was pregnant. She wanted a baby and Lexie didn't.

She quickly changed the conversation to Alex's relationship with the med student he was supposed to be showing around. She knew she would crack if they kept talking about babies.

She laughed as the residents around her began to insult the med students.

"Wow, you all sound really old," She said with a grin, earning glares.

….

Mark smiled smugly as Arizona finally walked over and wanted his opinion.

Arizona agreed.

The patient was happy, the parents were not.

He immediately noticed, and listened as the girl desperately try to convince her parents.

He looked at Arizona, glad she had listened and given the option that the girl desperately wanted.

….

Lexie checked her pager one more time and looked around the hallway. Dr. Altman was mainly dealing with the marital side of her relationship with her patient, so she had had a pretty slow day.

After making sure the coast was clear she walked into an empty supply closet, locking the door behind her.

She slowly pulled the first test out of her lab coat and took a deep breath as she unwrapped it.

She felt tears come to her eyes as she read the results.

She quickly opened the next two to find the same results.

She slid down to the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest and letting out several deep, heaving sobs.

She quickly took her phone and pager out of her pocket. She felt frozen. She paged and texted Mark several times. He'd have to come find her, she couldn't deal with it. His surgery would take a couple hours. She glanced at her pager desperately hoping she wouldn't be paged.

….

Mark looked over at Alex and April, fighting like children.

He began to list more bad traits to Arizona. He told her that he would choose Callie over her.

Arizona was grating at his nerves. He couldn't wait to go home for a quiet, relaxing night with Lexie.

….

Lexie continued to text Mark, growing more and more agitated as minutes and hours passed.

…

Mark sat in the O.R.

They had just finished the surgery and nearly everyone was gone.

He was just checking his work one more time.

He gave it his seal of approval and stood up. Lexie burst into the room.

"Lexie? What's wrong?" He asked her worriedly as he began to take off his surgical gear.

"You… You haven't been answering your phone or your pager and I just really need to talk to you." Lexie said breathlessly.

"Okay, give me ten-fifteen minutes," He said looking at her.

"I…Okay." Lexie said and turned to leave. "I'm pregnant." She blurted out before closing the door behind her and running down the hallway.

Mark quickly went to scrub out.

….

Mark watched proudly as the parents gave his patient a volleyball. His mind was spinning, Lexie had told him she was pregnant and then disappeared. He knew she was freaking out. He was about to go meet her, he just wanted to make sure his patient was okay.

Arizona turned to him and asked him for advice on how to make Callie give her another chance.

Mark looked at her softly, remembering what had broken him and Lexie up the first time and what would obviously prove to be a problem now, "You bailed. When things got hard, you bailed." As he spoke to her, he knew that no matter what, he wasn't going to lose Lexie again, he wasn't going to let her run away from him again.

He walked off, ready to go find Lexie. He left Arizona to think about his advice.

….

Lexie stood outside of Meredith and Derek's doorway. She needed some time to think and wanted to talk to her sister.

She heard them talking about how some people could get pregnant on the first try and how they couldn't.

She quickly ran up to her room in the attic. She didn't want to make things worse for her sister.

….

Arizona walked into the elevator to find Callie.

"I bail. Okay? When things get hard, I walk away. Maybe it's because I grew up an army brat and I moved around every eighteen months. Maybe I never learned to commit, but I'm here now and I'm staying because I'm going to fight to make sure that you know that I'm committed to this thing. I'm not perfect and neither are you. You wanna talk about faults? How about not being able to forgive? At some point you're gonan have to forgive me and it may as well be know because I am in love with you Calliope and you are in love with me. All I'm asking for is one more chance."

On an impulse, Callie turned to Arizona and kissed her.

…..

Mark opened the door to his apartment. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand that he had picked up in the hospital girl shop.

"Lex?" He called out and was met with silence.

He quickly took out his phone and began to dial, only to get her voicemail.

"When things get hard, you bail," He whispered softly, dropping the flower's to the floor.

….


	2. Don't Deceive Me Please Don't Go

Thanks to Jime-GA-Lover. Pkdbulldawg91, anastasiasloan, LexieMcSteamy, tmk914, XxDreamOutLoudxX, SamanthaLeigh422, BekaRoo, northcangirl, and Queen of Gabb 488 for the great reviews!

As I started to plan this story out I realized it'll probably contain a huge amount of Calzona since Sofia doesn't exist. I'll try to focus on Slexie, but it might be ¼ Calzona.

I rewatch the episodes to write these and it was honestly painful to write this one. It was the beginning of the end of Slexie.

I don't own anything

….

-Don't Decieve Me (Please Don't Go)-

The next morning, Mark went over to Derek and Meredith's house at the crack of dawn.

He had wanted to go earlier, but he knew Lexie would want some alone time to think. He had called Derek, who made sure she was okay, and decided to come over in the morning.

He quietly opened the front door, trying to not make too much noise.

He walked up to the attic, knocking on Lexie's door.

"Hey," He said softly opening the door.

Lexie sat up in bed. She was reading a book. Mark could tell she hadn't gotten much sleep.

"You ready to talk?" He asked as he slowly walked over.

Lexie nodded and put her book away. She crawled to the end of the bed and sat so she was facing Mark.

"I really want to be happy about this, I know you are. I just… I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready for a baby." She said softly.

"Lex, I understand. You're young, you're a resident. I know that you feel like you aren't ready, but this is our baby. I love you so much and I know that a year from now, you'll wonder why you were scared in the first place." He said with a smile, wiping away a tear from her face.

"I hope so. I really want to make this work." She said with a smile.

"So we're having a baby?" He asked her tentatively, placing a hand on her stomach.

"We're having a baby." She confirmed with a tearful smile.

Mark looked at Lexie. He desperately wanted to ask her to marry him, something he had known he had wanted to ask her for years, but he knew she wasn't ready and he didn't want her to think it was because of the baby.

…

Callie and Arizona lay in Callie's bed before work. They had discussed taking things slow, but they had quickly discovered that they were both in it for the long haul.

"Can I take a shower?" Arizona asked Callie after Callie's alarm clock ruined their peaceful mood.

Callie nodded as her phone began to ring.

Arizona shut the door and turned on the shower.

"Hello?" Callie answered.

"Yes, I'm Calliope Torres." She responded to the person on the phone.

After several minutes of listening to the person on the other line, Callie spoke again. "Thank you. Yes, I'll get back to you by the end of the day." She hung up the phone. She slowly put her phone on the bed.

She heard the shower turn off and Arizona walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"Who was that?" She asked Callie as she began to find her clothes.

"I… A while ago I gave my information to an adoption agency just to see what would happen. They called and said they have a foster child they'd like to place with me. They said I have until three this afternoon to give them an anwer." She blurted.

"Wow," Arizona said, freeing in her tracks, half dressed.

"I… I don't have to do it. We're not in that place yet." Callie said softly. Arizona could tell Callie really wanted to do it.

"Did they tell you about the kid?" Arizona asked curiously.

"Yeah. Her name's Jessica and she's eight years old." Callie explained.

"Well, we have all day to think about it," Arizona said. She pulled on her top, then kissed Callie and walked out to the kitchen.

…..

Later that morning Lexie was performing a surgery with the chief. She was naming what she saw, she could identify these things in her sleep. She tried to speak evenly and calmly, but it made her feel slightly nauseous.

She looked away from the screen as April tried to explain Twitter to the Chief.

She had a feeling it was going to be a long morning.

…

Several hours after Lexie had left Meredith's for her surgery, Mark walked through the doors with Callie. She had called him to tell him about the call from the adoption agency. He had confided in her about Lexie's pregnancy.

"So what'd Arizona say?" Mark asked curiously.

"She said we'd have all day to think about it, but I really wanna do it. I'm just worried this could be a deal breaker and I can't lose her again." Callie explained.

Mark began to speak as his pager went off.

"Crap, I gotta go." He told Callie before running off, still in his street clothes.

…

"What are you doing? How are you doing today?" Arizona quickly asked Teddy.

Teddy began to talk, but it just sounded like white noise to Arizona.

She pulled Teddy away.

"Callie got a call about a foster kid. And I wanna have a kid with Callie, I'm just worried it's too soon."

"You won't know unless you try," Teddy told her with a grin before walking off.

…

"What happened?" Mark asked as he walked into one of the OB/Gyn rooms.

"I might be miscarrying." Lexie said panicked.

"You're not miscarrying," Lucy told her.

"1 in 4 pregnancies ends in miscarriages. That's almost one million every year…" Lexie began to rant nervously.

"You're not," Lucy assured her.

"Then it's eptopic," she said. Mark gently rubbed her shoulder.

"It's not," Lucy assured them.

"What about a molar pregnancy?" Mark asked. Lexie was beginning to scare him.

"Two doctors…" Lucy said.

"Who the hell are you and what are your credentials?" Mark asked protectively as she scooted towards Lexie.

"Lucy Fields, Harvard MS, Duke Ob/Gyn resident, and now maternal fetal medicine fellow at Seattle Grace Mercy West. Damn good at my job. Who the hell are you?" She asked Mark.

"Lexie's boyfriend," Mark said as if it should have been obvious.

"Okay… So," Lucy said, turning a monitor so they could see it. "There's your baby. There's the yolk sac, looks good." She said pointing.

"You're good." She said smiling at Lexie.

"But I'm bleeding!"

"It's not uncommon," Lucy reassured her.

"It happens in 30% of all pregnancies." Lexie recalled, taking the words out of the doctor's mouth. She relaxed a little

Lucy looked at her curiously.

"Photographic memory," She explained. "Wait!" She exclaimed, suddenly worried again. "I don't see a heartbeat, where's the heartbeat?" Mark squeezed Lexie's shoulder. He was beginning to get the feeling that this was all in her head. It didn't surprise him that as soon as Lexie wanted the baby, she thought something was wrong.

"Well, it's probably too early for that." Lucy told her. "I'll do blood work, but I'm pretty sure everything's okay. Just take it easy for the next few days. Drink a lot of water, no tampons, no intercourse." She looked sternly at Mark when she said "no intercourse."

"Call me if the bleeding gets worse or if there's pain. Otherwize, go live your life. Both of you." She said getting up to leave. "While you still can." She said before leaving.

Mark and Lexie both shot each other confused looks.

…

About ten minutes later, Lexie was back in the O.R. reading off Dr. Bailey's tweets.

"Mayo says good luck. Cleaveland Clinic sends you a whole bunch of smiley faces. And there's a resident from Sydney, Australia joining us for the first time. Yay, Sydney."

"Turn it off, Grey. Chief's orders." Bailey said.

"But this is his third operation. Everyone wants to know how it comes out." April said.

"Until I get the okay from the chief, we aren't even going to tweet the time of day." Bailey said. The phone continued to make noise.

"It's not like the Chief even reads it, it's not like he'll know." Lexie couldn't help notice how much April sounded like a young child trying to get her way. God, she was thinking like a mom.

"Drop it!" Bailey scolded her.

Lexie spoke up. "I understand, he's the boss and I'm sure that he's got his reasons, but you've also got 3,000 residents out there who have been by your side this whole time, through a couple of difficult, time-consuming, life-threatening operations and now to tell them forget it, just like that, it's like turning off the TV when Clarisse is knocking on the door of the house, it's silencing the lambs and the lambs wanna scream, Dr. Bailey. The lambs wanna scream." Lexie ranted.

"The man would never know," Dr. Bailey agreed.

Lexie felt butterflies in her stomach, as if her baby was trying to tell her good job

…

Mark walked into Derek's office.

"Wanna know what's really fun and not at all depressing?" Derek asked him. "Alzheimer's research." He said sitting back in his chair.

"Lexie's having my baby," Mark said.

"What?" Derek asked. These two had just gotten back together. How could they be having a baby when he and Meredith couldn't?

"Best news of my life," Mark said with a smile.

"How can Meredith and I try for months and nothing happens and you look at someone and a baby appears?" Derek asked.

"Sloan's are unusually fertile," Mark said proudly.

"And on that note," Derek said, walking out of the room.

Mark's pager beeped. As soon as he read it he took off running.

….

"You okay?" He asked walking in. "I thought you were in surgery?"

"She is okay and missing surgery for no reason." Lucy said with a smug look on her face.

"I think something is wrong and not listening to me would be like silencing the lambs. You just can't do it,"

Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Bailey thinks I'm making sure the chief doesn't find out about our surgery." Lexie said softly.

"But she's okay?" Mark asked.

"Yep," Lucy said. "She didn't page you, I did. Lexie came back to the exam room saying something must be wrong with her."

"What if it is a molar pregnancy? Or a fetal demise?" Lexie asked.

"She won't go back to her surgery until we rule out.. everything." Lucy said begrudgingly.

"I'm still bleeding! I don't wanna take any chances! Besides, I was just tweeting, scrub nurses can do that! I'm not taking any chances with this baby."

"Run a culture," Mark instructed Lucy.

She looked at him like he was insane.

"Just in case, can't hurt, right?"

Lexie glared at her.

"Sure," She said.

Mark grinned at her.

Lexie rolled her eyes.

…..

Mark breathed deeply. Luckily he had no surgery today, but Lexie had given him barely enough time to visit him patients.

He groaned when his pager beeped again. He looked at it and sprinted back to Lexie's room.

….

"911 means you're dying! Somebody has to be dying!" He yelled at her.

"What if the baby was dying?" Lexie asked him tearfully.

"There's nothing wrong with the baby or you! You can't page me in a panic every time you have a feeling!"

"Don't yell at me!" Lexie yelled back tearfully. "I am a hormone casserole." She said beginning to cry. "My body is not my own and something feels wrong."

Mark looked down at her. "Is it muscular?" He asked her softly.

"No, it's just a feeling in my gut." Lexie said tearfully. He opened his mouth. "My metaphorical gut!" Lexie snapped at him. She began to sob. "I am missing an awesome surgery, do you honestly not believe me?" She asked him sobbing.

Lucy handed her a box of tissues.

"I know I said I'm ready for this, but what if I'm not. What if I screw up our kid? I'm just…. This is so much. I think I am beginning to want this baby, which is why I think something's wrong. Every time something starts to go well for me it gets screwed up."

"Lex, we'll get through this together. I love you and you are going to be a great mom. Nothing is going to happen to this baby." He said, gently kissing her forehead. He held her close as she sobbed in his arms.

"I think I might be able to find the heartbeat. I usually can't find it until the eighth week, but you're almost there." Lucy said softly.

Lexie nodded eagerly, wiping away her tears.

After a couple minutes, Lucy found the heartbeat.

The sound filled the room.

"That's our baby," Lexie said tearfully looking up at Mark.

"We're parents." Mark said with a wide grin. He kissed her deeply and then hugged her.

"Oh, God! The Chief!" Lexie yelled.

"Take it easy!" Mark yelled after her, shaking his head. Lucy handed him a copy of Lexie's scans. He walked off to change to go home.

….

Lexie ran back in.

"Where the hell have you been, Grey?" Dr. Bailey asked her.

"Sorry, it took longer than I expected. The coast is clear." She said with a grin.

Lexie began to take over the tweets again.

Ten minutes after she got back, the Chief stormed into the O.R.

"Dr. Bailey!"

Lexie froze in her tracks, smiling at Bailey.

The patient began to hemmorage.

Lexie discreetly asked for help on Twitter.

The phone binged and they both told her to put it away.

"It's Walter Reed, they suggest and eyelet cell auto-transplant." She said curiously.

The chief dismissed it, saying you don't do it with trauma patients.

Lexie curiously asked what it was. She had been conjuring things that were wrong with her all day, she had to be able to think of a solution.

The two doctors began to discuss it as Lexie continued to get help on Twitter. North Western had the equipment they needed.

She happily exclaimed that a closer hospital had it.

Dr. Bailey began to formulate a plan.

"Tell them," She told Lexie.

Lexie smiled and did as she was told.

….

A little while later they were waiting for Dr. Bailey to get back. Lexie began to shift back and forth on her feet.

She nervously read a new tweet, "Um, a resident at Hopkins wants to know why they don't normally do eyelet cell auto-transplantation in a trauma patient."

April looked at her like she was insane, but Lexie felt invincible. So what if the Chief got mad at her? She was having a baby with Mark Sloan and no one could take that away from her.

The Chief slowly began to explain.

She nervously read the next question. The Chief began to answer.

He began to warm up to the Tweets as one of his old residents sent a question.

He began to excitedly tell stories.

Lexie and April began to laugh at him.

….

That night, Mark was waiting for Lexie to head home.

She walked into the residents' lounge with a grin on her face.

"Good day?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yes, of course." She said. She quickly changed.

"Wanna see something awesome?" Mark asked her.

"Sure," She replied. She pulled her shirt over her head and walked over to him.

He showed her the pictures from her visit.

"Our blob is beautiful," Lexie said with a laugh.

"We can't tell anyone yet, not until the second trimester. I don't want to jinx things." She said, putting the pictures in her purse.

Mark looked at her guiltily.

"Let me guess…. Callie and Derek?" She asked him with a smug grin.

"Callie confided in me about something else. I couldn't not tell her."

"And Derek?" She asked.

"I kind of just blurted it out…" Mark said.

"Let's go home before Meredith comes to kill me." Lexie said with a laugh.

…

Callie opened her apartment to find Arizona standing in front of her.

"I'm doing it." Callie said quickly. "I pick Jessica up tomorrow after work."

"I'm in." Arizona said with a small smile.

Callie grinned at her and pulled her into the apartment, ready to enjoy their last night together without a kid in the house.

…

Lexie flopped down onto Mark's couch.

"Your kid is exhausting," She said with a grimace.

"My kid?" He asked her with a laugh.

"It's my kid when it's good, your kid when it's bad. That's the way it works." She said with a small smile.

"It does, huh?" He asked her.

Lexie nodded.

Mark laughed at her and began to rub her feet.

"Can you give me a back rub?" She asked him softly.

"I think I'll go make dinner." Mark said getting up.

"You are unbelievable," Lexie said with a laugh, pulling him down for a kiss.

"That's why you love me, cause I'm unbelievebale." He said with a smile and giving Lexie a quick kiss, before walking off to the kitchen.


	3. PYT

Thanks to anastasiasloan, LexieMcSteamy, Jime-GA-Lover, pkdbulldawg91,BekaRoo, twin1, XxDreamOutLoudxX, SamanthaLeigh422, and Fangirl44 for the great reviews!

Sorry this update has taken so long! I've had a crazy busy week.

This chapter is extremely similar to the episode because I have a feeling Lexie would have still reacted the same way even if she hadn't been mad at Mark.

Feel free to start leaving suggestions for baby names! If it's a girl, she'll be _ Susan Sloan. If it's a boy, he'll be _ Marcus Sloan.

I don't own anything!

….

"What the hell is that?" Lexie asked Mark, upturning her nose at the greyish-green liquid in their blender.

"A kale and apple juice smoothie. It's good for the baby," He said, pouring it in the glass.

"I want coffee." She whined, pushing the glass away. "But I can't have any because caffeine can lead to birth defects, low birth weight, and preterm labor."

"Pretend it's coffee." Mark said with a grin.

Lexie picked up the glass and sniffed it. She gagged a little and poured it down the drain.

"I'll grab something at the hospital before rounds," Lexie said, grabbing her jacket and kissing Mark on her way out.

"I love you!" Mark called after her, discreetly turning on the coffee pot.

"Damn your sperm!" She muttered, slamming the door behind her.

…

Arizona walked into the kitchen to see Callie angrily shouting into the phone.

"What's going on?" She asked curiously, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Callie hung up and turned to Arizona. "I've been up for two hours trying to get things for Jessica. We get her today, she needs a room, a nice bed, toys, clothes, books, and the damn delivery guys are not cooperating. Every goddamn store in Seattle is out of girl bedding."

"Callie, we're getting a little girl today. Our little girl. She won't care what her bedding looks like. We can get everything else set up and then let her pick it out over the weekend. Breathe." Arizona said rubbing her girlfriend's shoulder.

"We're becoming moms today," Callie said with a smile, squeezing Arizona's hand.

…..

Later that morning, Lexie stood in the locker room. Luckily, Meredith was preoccupied with the decision she had to make: Alzheimer's or diabetes. She did not feeling like having this conversation with her sister in front of all of the other residents.

She laughed as Cristina made it clear she was annoyed with Meredith's "dilemma."

"Well, my name's already on one of them according to the Chief. I mean diabetes…."

Not surprisingly, Lexie cut her off, "Affects 240 million people worldwide."

"And Alzheimer's…"

"Is the seventh leading cause of death."

"Lexipedia's in overdrive." Cristina said with a laugh, eyeing Lexie's abdomen.

"You told her?" Lexie asked, glaring at her sister.

Before Meredith could open her mouth, Cristina spoke again. "The whole hospital knows." She said offhandedly to Lexie. " It's Sophie's Choice." She said with a shrug.

"It's Sophie's Choice," Meredith repeated.

"I've never seen that movie," Lexie said curiously.

"You should, it's really funny," Cristina said. The two of them began to laugh.

Bailey walked into the room. "Greys, how long has your father been having abdominal pain?"

"Abdominal pain?" Meredith asked.

"What?" Lexie asked, confused.

"It sounds like abdominal pain, Thatcher Grey is not an easy man to get information out of."

"Our father is here? In the hospital?" Lexie asked, trying to put the pieces together.

"Yeah, I admitted him an hour ago. You didn't know he was coming?"

"What-What's wrong? Could it be related to the liver transplant?" Lexie asked, her voice raised.

"Of course, he's rejecting it because it's my liver," Meredith said as if it should've been obvious.

"Do me a favor. Go take a blood and try to get some information out of him, I need someone who speaks Grey."

"Yeah, of course." Lexie said, quickly walking out of the room.

….

"You're sick enough that you need to come into the hospital and you don't even call me." Lexie asked her father as she prepared to take a blood sample. She had originally planned to tell her father she was pregnant, but her anger at him quickly took over.

"The pain comes and goes," Thatcher said calmly. "I didn't wanna worry you."

"So you thought maybe you would just sneak in and quietly reject Meredith's liver? And not even make a fuss?" She raised her voice and flailed her arms around the room. Her father noticed she had crazy eyes.

"Lexie, please, calm down." Thatcher said, looking at her.

"Oh, I am calm." Lexie said with a laugh. "I am so calm, I'm like the calmest one."

"Okay, good because there's something else I should've told you. I go to AA a couple times a week.." He said slowly.

"Yes, that I know," Lexie snapped.

"I know you know, but sometimes you have to get in front of the group and you say your piece and then people sometimes come up to you afterwards and say that they like what you said and then maybe you go to coffee with them afterwards."

"Yeah, like a sponsor?" She asked him.

"No, not a sponser. Oh, how do I?"

As Thatcher paused to think a blonde woman with tattoos walked into the room.

"There you are. Sorry I got turned around and then I ended up back in the lobby," She said before kissing him.

Lexie looked on in shock.

"No, no, no," Thatcher said, pushing the woman away.

"Oh, my God. Sorry, are you in pain or?" She asked him.

"Not a sponser…" He told Lexie.

Lexie suddenly felt sick. She grabbed the basin by her father's bed and threw up the bagel and orange juice she had grabbed for breakfast.

Thatcher looked down at her concerned. Lexie wiped her mouth and rolled her eyes.

…

Ten minutes later, Lexie returned after washing out her mouth.

Thatcher looked at her, clearly concerned, but before he could ask, his girlfriend spoke.

"I am so sorry. This is not the way that I wanted to meet you."

"I didn't even know there was a you to meet." Lexie snapped.

"I know, I'm sorry… But…"

Dr. Bailey interrupted, "Okay, Mr. Grey…. Oh, hello."

"Dr. Bailey," Lexie said curtly, "This is Danielle."

"Dani," The woman interrupted.

"My father's girlfriend, whom I've just met, just now."

Bailey looked confused before speaking, "Oh, I didn't know… I see. Um, nice to meet you, Dani. I just have a few questions and then I will let you get back to all of this." She said, tentatively.

"You really think I could be rejecting this liver? Because Dani has been doing such a great job and I'm taking care of myself and taking some pills." Thatcher asked her.

Lexie rolled her eyes.

"His anti-rejection meds, not like speed or anything,"

"Because THAT would be inappropriate," Lexie said.

Bailey glanced at Lexie, trying to ignore her.

"Um, when did the pain start?" She asked Lexie's father.

"12 days ago," Dani piped up.

"She's good with details," Thatcher said, pointing at his girlfriend.

"Any fevers or changes in your urine or stool?"

Thatcher chuckled and glanced at Lexie, who was shooting him a death glare.

"No fevers," Dani said. "But there was a…" She glanced at Lexie. "Pain incident last week, Thursday. Actually, you might not wanna hear this next part." She told Lexie.

"I'm a doctor," Lexie said calmly. It was taking every ounce of her self-control to not attack the woman.

Dani glanced at her. "Alright, well we were being intimate.."

Lexie shuddered, wrapping her lab coat around her stomach. Though she knew her baby couldn't hear, it still creeped her out.

"And I was on top…."

"I…Uh… Uh… Okay…" Lexie shuddered before storming out of the room.

"Go on.." Bailey told Dani.

…

"Yes, I know that I'm not Dr. Bailey, but he's my father and I need his lab results." Lexie told the lab doctor.

"Sorry, I can't do it," He told her.

"Okay, well then maybe I'll let your supervisor know that I've been highly unsatisfied with your service today."

"This isn't the mall, we don't have comment cards." He said walking away.

"Well, maybe you should!" Lexie yelled.

"What's going on? Want me to talk to him?" Mark asked Lexie, walking up beside her.

"No, it's fine… I'll just get Bailey to do it. I'm just having a bad day." She didn't want to worry Mark, she had several surgeries today.

"Lexie," Mark said, stepping forward.

"I… I'm fine." Lexie told him. "Go rock your surgery." She kissed him and then scurried down the hallway before he could stop her.

…..

As Mark and Jackson were operating, Mark thought of an idea. He was worried about Lexie, but he couldn't leave the O.R. But his resident could.

"Your friends with Lexie, right?"

"Yeah…" Jackson said confused.

Mark described some of the procedure.

"What's next?" Jackson asked him.

"Next, I finish up here and you go find out what's going on with Lexie. And trying to give her some fruit or a bottle of water probably wouldn't hurt."

"Why can't you do it? She's your girlfriend?"

"Is that really any of your business?" Mark asked him. "I have several more rhinoplasties today. If you do this for me, I might let you take the lead on one."

"Okay, fine," Jackson said, walking off to scrub out.

Mark knew he was abusing his power, but he was really worried about Lexie.

…..

Lexie walked into the conference room where Meredith, Cristina, and Jackson were eating lunch.

"Meredith, you have to come see Dad," She told her sister breathlessly.

"Oh, does he want more organs? Meredith asked her.

"He wouldn't say, he was too busy lovin' up on a tattooed-twenty year old."

Meredith and Cristina's heads popped up in unison.

"That upsetting you?" Jackson asked her. "You wanna talk about it?"

Lexie noticed the bottle of water and an apple next to his lunch and own bottle of water. Only a couple people knew she had begun to crave apples, everyone else only knew of her often expressed hatred of them.

"Tell Mark I'm fine. See, I'm eating the apple, I'm drinking the water. Please just tell him I'll tell him tonight and to focus on his surgeries."

Jackson walked out of the room.

"Meredith," She asked her sister.

"I can't I'm too busy with my mom," She said looking down.

"Come one, let's go." Cristina said. "I wanna see your dad making out with his tatted up fiancé.

"They're not engaged," Lexie said.

"Are you sure?" Cristina asked her. She headed towards the door before Lexie had a chance to reply. "See you in five," She told Meredith.

"Lex, sit." Meredith said, patting Cristina's empty chair.

Lexie slowly walked over and sat down.

"Why won't you talk to Mark?" Meredith asked her.

"Because I know he'll worry and want to be there for me and I am not in the mood for that. I just want to punch something."

"Come on, I'll go see Thatcher," Meredith said, getting up, hoping to distract her sister. "And just to be clear, this is for you, not him."

"You don't hate me?" Lexie asked her.

"What? Because of the baby? Of course not! I'm happy for you! And even if I don't get to be a mom, I can be Aunt Meredith, who borrows the kid like twice a week."

Lexie laughed and linked hands with her sister as they walked towards their father's room.

…

"You got something for me, Avery?" Mark asked as Jackson walked into the room.

"I do actually. Uh, her dad's here. He might be rejecting his liver and he brought his twenty year old girlfriend."

"Yeah, that'll do it," Mark said. "She's probably going crazy, Meredith's no help when it comes to their father."

"Good work, Avery. I think you can take the lead on this rhinoplasty." Mark said. Avery had done what Mark told him too and if he did a good job, Mark might be able to sneak out early. He knew Lexie needed him. He knew she was acting angry, but he knew that she was just trying to hide the betrayel and sadness she felt.

_That poor girl, one wrong move and she'll wake the Mama Bear_, Mark thought with a chuckle. Mama Bear was what they had nicknamed her pregnancy temper

…..

Lexie looked at her father and his girlfriend in disgust.

"Get in there," She told Meredith.

"And do what?" She asked her sister.

"No way she's twenty, she's gotta be twenty-six, twenty-seven." Cristina interrupted.

"I'm twenty-seven." Lexie said.

"Oh, gross," Cristina said.

"Make it stop. I'm about to throw up." Lexie said. "Again." She muttered under her breath.

"Again?" Meredith asked her sister.

"It kind of just happened. I was shocked and I guess the baby decided it doesn't like grandpa's…." Lexie covered her stomach with her hands, "Tatted-up skank."

Meredith laughed at Lexie's attempted censorship as Cristina got paged.

"When you go in there, remember, when you tangle with one Hell's Angel, you tangle with the whole gang." Cristina said before walking off.

Lexie rolled her eyes.

"Are you coming?" Meredith asked her sister.

"I'm not going in there again," Lexie said.

"Seriously, Lexie?" Meredith asked her.

"I can't!" she whined.

"Well, then" I'm going back to work," Meredith said.

"Meredith!" Lexie begged her sister.

Suddenly her father groaned in pain.

The sister's ran to his room.

"This is what happened last time," Dani said after getting out of Lexie's way.

Meredith paged Bailey.

"Dad, is it the same pain as last time? Where does it hurt?"

"I am telling you, I have seen this before." Dani told Lexie.

"I'm sorry, will you please let him talk?" Lexie snapped?

"He can't talk!" Dani insisted.

"Here," Her father chocked out.

"Back up please!" Lexie told Dani. "Back up!"

"But I need to something, please just…"

"Okay! BACK THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW!" Lexie yelled, turning around. Her usually kind brown eyes were filled with anger.

…

When Bailey got to the room with the lab results, things began to calm down.

"The blood tests indicate that it is not your liver. Is there anything at all you have left out?" Bailey asked him.

"It's when he pees!" Dani suddenly exclaimed. "Just now and then last Thursday we had Mexican food and he drank all this water because it was spicy and he went to the bathroom as soon as we got home. I was so freaked out when he screamed late during the sex I didn't even connect it,"

Lexie once again shuddered at the mention of sex.

"Alright, alright," Bailey said, "Good, that helps."

"What do you think it could be?" Thatcher asked.

"It could be kidney stones or your prostate," Meredith said.

"His prostate?" Dani asked confused. "Are you saying he could have cancer? He can't have cancer."

"Well, that's what happens when your boyfriend's an old man. Old men get cancer." Lexie said angrily.

Meredith slapped her sister's arm and glared at her.

"Lexie.." Thatcher said softly.

"But see if you are a doctor like we are, you'd realize that when we use the word prostate it doesn't necessarily mean cancer." Lexie continued to speak.

"Dr. Grey," Bailey said firmly.

"See, freaking out and jumping to conclusions like a little child isn't gonna do him any good." Lexie continued. She was angry, not at Dani, so much as her father, but Dani was a much easier target and once she started talking she had a hard time stopping.

"I am scared, okay?" Dani responded, tears forming in her eyes.

Lexie nodded, pursing her lips together, trying to bite back the anger boiling inside of her.

"I am terrified over here and I've got questions," Dani told him.

"You're terrified?" Lexie asked angrily. "We're his family!" She yelled pointing at her and Meredith.

"I am his family too!" Dani yelled at her.

"No, you're not his family, you're his mildlife crisis!" Lexie yelled.

"Lexie, Lexie," her father said. "That's enough, you're out of line."

"You know what? Fine!" Lexie said, bursting into tears and storming out.

Lexie ran down the hallway, tears streaming down her face. She could faintly hear her father call after her. As soon as she walked away, she hated herself. She had been angry and unable to control her anger. She was scared for her dad, angry that he was dating someone her age, angry that he was moving on from her mom, and still scared about her own baby. She hadn't realized that she was still terrified.

…..

Lexie walked up as Meredith kicked the vending machine.

"Hey, Dad's got a kidney stone. Dr. Bailey's taking him up to the O.R. now."

"She didn't just give him a strainer? It's gotta be huge." Meredith replied. The two began to walk down the hallway.

"Well, he deserves it." Lexie said. "You know I never really got it before, but this is how he operates, he starts up new families, abandon the old ones, he'll go off and marry Dani the tattooed lady, have six little midlife crisis babies and I'll never hear from him again. It's exactly what he did to you."

"It is not exactly what he did to me!"

"Of course it is!"

"Lexie, my mother had an affair and then took his kid across the country. Your mother died and he was miserable and he started drinking and he destroyed his liver. This isn't about you. He found someone who makes him happy, just give him your blessing. Let him be happy!" Meredith said before walking off.

"Don't defend him! You hate him! Hate him with me!" Lexie said.

"Lexie, I love you. But you have to grow up. You're going to be a mom, start acting like one." Meredith said before entering the waiting room.

Lexie was left in the hallway in shock. She held a hand over her stomach and Meredith's words began to sink in.

…

Lexie was charting. She was beginning to feel very guilty. She was watching Dani sitting all alone in the waiting room.

"How's your dad?" Mark asked walking up to her. He placed a handful of peanut butter cups in front of her.

"He has a kidney stone," Lexie said. He noticed she was staring and attempted to look. Lexie quickly ducked her head.

"What'd you do?" He asked her softly.

"Aren't you supposed to be in surgery?" She asked Mark.

"Already done. Lex, please talk to me. I've been worried sick all day."

"I yelled at my dad's…" Mark chuckled as she held her hands over her stomach, "tatted up skank. I was a complete and total lunatic I got mad at her and yelled at her, I mean full on Mama Bear yelled at her. I just… Everything's happening so fast. We're having a baby, Callie and Arizona are getting a foster kid, Meredith and Derek are trying for kids, and my dad's moving on. I want him to be happy. I really do, I just can't stand the thought of him with someone other than my mom. When I was growing up, I'd look at them and think 'When I grow up, I'm going to find someone who loves me that much'. I never prepared myself for my dad moving on. I just, it shouldn't be all about me, I know it shouldn't, I'm just a mess and I'm scared and I really want a cup of coffee." Lexie rambled.

"You can still apologize. A very wise person once said, 'People make mistakes, but it's the part that comes after that matters, the part where you make it right.' You can make it right Lexie. I'll wait as long as you need." Mark said, kissing her.

After he pulled away, he wiped several tears from her face.

"I love you so much. Thank you." She said with a soft smile.

…..

As Bailey was explaining post-op care, Lexie walked into the doorway.

"Dr. Grey?" Bailey asked her.

"Is he okay?" Lexie asked.

"He's fine." Lexie replied.

Her father muttered her name.

She walked over and held his hand.

"Will you just make sure he calls me?" Lexie asked Dani. It wouldn't be easy to undo the damage she did, but she had to start somewhere.

"I'm five years sober. We support each other and I'm good for him and he is really good for me." Dani said, stroking Thatcher's face.

"Is that a hooker on your shoulder?" Lexie asked.

"I was drunk," Dani explained.

Lexie sat by her father's bed, holding his left hand, Dani had fallen asleep next to his right.

After nearly an hour of silence, Thatcher stirred. "Lexie?" He murmered looking at his daughter.

"I'm sorry about before, Dad. I've just had a lot on my mind and it was just kind of a shock. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Lex." Thatcher said softly.

"Dad? There's something else I've been meaning to tell you before I went psycho."

"Hmm?" Her father asked, becoming more alert.

"I'm pregnant," She said with a grin.

"Another grandchild?" Thatcher asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, you're going to be a grandpa again. You have to call me whenever you're in pain because I want you to see my child grow up."

"Do you have a…?" Thatcher asked.

"Yeah, I do," Lesie said pulling a copy of the sonogram out of her lab coat and handing it to her father. "I know it doesn't look like much now, but pretty soon it's gonna be a baby with fingers and toes and it'll have a cute little face…."

"It's beautiful," Thatcher said tearfully.

…..

Callie and Arizona stood in their daughters' doorway.

They had eaten peanut butter sandwiches for dinner, Jessica's favorite food. They were already falling in love with the little girl. She was burrowed under the covers that were currently her bed, her curly red hair peeking out.

"We're parents," Arizona told Callie with laugh.

"We're parents," Callie repeated softly, pulling Arizona in for a kiss.

…

When her father finally drifted off to sleep, Lexie walked out of his room.

Mark was fast asleep in a chair by the nurses' station with a coffee in his hands.

Lexie slipped the coffee out of his hands and threw it in the trash.

After changing to go home, she walked back out and woke Mark up with a kiss.

"Hey, beautiful," Mark murmured opening his eyes.

"What do you say we go home and put this baby to bed?" Lexie asked him, extending a hand.

"I'd say it sounds perfect," Mark said, putting an arm around her. "I got you a coffee, I don't know where it went…"

"I threw it out," Lexie said with a grin.

"How about you drink one cup in the morning? Only one cup shouldn't affect the baby."

"I'd like that," Lexie said.

Later that night, after a very quick dinner, they both crawled into bed and almost instantly fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	4. Golden Hour

Thanks to kunfupandalover, LexieMcSteamy, Elizabeth Grey – the first, lostluv, Slexielover, Jime-GA-Lover, BekaRoo, oceania82, kitt00, and anastasiasloan for the great reviews on the last chapter!

I'm really sorry about the chapter mix-up! It won't happen again!

Please continue suggesting baby names!

I don't own anything!

….

-Golden Hour-

Lexie stood in the E.R., filling out her patient's discharge papers.

She had already been in the E.R. almost all day and her feet hurt. She couldn't wait for her shift to be over. And she couldn't wait for the foot massage Mark had promised her.

She walked over to the desk, where Meredith and Cristina were talking. She was tempted to try to steal Cristina's ginger ale and potato chips.

"Hey, I got a patient with a headache, better after some Atriphitan, he's ready to be discharged. I just need you to sign off."

"Is he neurologically intact? You did a CT?" Meredith asked her.

"I did, it was negative. Most interesting thing about this guy is that he came into the E.R. for a glorified migrane with a girlfriend from hell." Lexie said.

While she showed Cristina who the girlfriend was, Meredith handed Lexie the papers.

As Lexie walked over, she secretly hoped that a patient with burns or even a really bad cut would come in, just so she could see Mark. Almost immediately, she felt like a terrible person.

…

She walked over to give her patient a prescription. She tried to ignore the girlfriend as she berated him.

She glanced at the clock, only an hour until her shift was over.

A clearly drunk pair of men walked through the E.E. doors.

One of them had a knife stuck in his head.

It was going to be a long night.

…..

Lexie walked into the trauma room with Jackson.

She scoffed when she saw the beer in the patient's hands.

"I'm sorry, I understand you might be thirsty, but you cannot drink beer in here." She said, taking away the beer bottles.

"You're wasting it!" The patient whined as Lexie spilled a little of it. She felt like she was taking care of a two year old. She tried to ignore the mixed scent of beer and blood, it made her stomach turn.

She was relieved when Cristina walked into the room.

Minutes later the patient tried to show them how he could move the knife.

"Don't touch that!" They all began to yell at him.

"Is everything alright?" Meredith asked, coming into the room.

"NO!" Lexie said sternly. Taking care of a kid had to be a breeze compared to controlling this guy.

They all began to yell again as he showed Meredith.

"Stop moving the knife!" Lexie yelled.

They discovered that the knife had done almost no damage at all.

Both of the patients seemed very unconcerned, both grabbing beer bottles.

"No! No beer!" Lexie scolded, taking it away. "How many do you have?" She asked in shock when the friend pulled out another.

….

"Looks like the blade landed in the maxillary sinus." Mark said, taking a look at the CT. "Chances are the knife itself is preventing any major bleeding. Probably best just to go ahead and open up the cranium."

The patient looked at them with crazy eyes as Jackson spoke.

"Or we could just take him to the O.R. and pull this thing out."

"Really, Avery? Just pull it out? Let me guess you wanna get out of here early to go to the game just like everyone else."

Lexie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Or since it looks like the blade didn't hit any major arteries or veins, he knows that a controlled extraction would be both safer and less invasive than a complete craniotomy."

"Is that true Avery? Is that why you suggested we pull it out of his head?"

"Yeah, and I want to get out of here early to go to the game." Jackson responded.

"Me too!" The patient slurred.

"Told you. I feel the same way," Mark muttered, looking at Lexie with a cocky grin.

"Shut up!" She said with a smirk.

"Lexie, I need to speak with you." Meredith called her into the hallway.

Mark watched her as she walked out. He was worried. Something was wrong, which meant Lexie would likely be upset soon.

…..

"Thank you for getting me out of that room. I just had to tell Mark he was wrong, which could very well mean no foot massage for me tonight. And he's suddenly decided he actually wants to go to the game. Such an ass." Lexie said, rolling her eyes with a sly smile. "What's up?"

"Take a look at this. Look closely. What do you see?" Meredith said.

"Uhh…. I…" Lexie said looking at it.

"This is the patient's admitting signature when he came in and this is his signature when he discharged."

"Oh no," Lexie said looking at the signatures.

"The patient you just discharged, Mitch Turner, is up in radiology being treated for a stroke." She said, clearly not pleased.

"Oh, God…" Lexie said.

"I know you know the signs of a stroke? How did you miss this?" Meredith asked her sister. "Are you distracted by the baby? Is that it?" Meredith asked.

"No! I checked the CT! I mean, he was having a classic migrane. He's had them before There's no way that he was having a stroke when I treated him." Lexie insisted.

"Lexie, I know you know." Meredith told her sister. "This kind of headache can be a precursor to a stroke."

Before Lexie could respond, Callie walked up. "When you mentioned you need an ortho consult, you could've mentioned it was the Chief's wife, Grey. I would've been down here a hell of a lot sooner." Meredith followed Callie off.

Lexie watched her sister go, inadvertently placing a hand on her stomach. What was going on with her? How could she have missed something that simple? Was her pregnancy really messing with her head?

…

Several of them stood outside of the room, looking at the patient's brain scans.

They looked over to see his friend holding the knife.

"So now can we get out of here?" He asked.

Lexie snatched the knife from his friend. "Give me that!" She snapped, taking it away. Yep, taking care of a kid was definitely going to be a breeze compared to taking care of drunk sports fans.

Lexie could hear a child crying out in the ER, and tried to ignore it. The cries were breaking her heart. She was definitely getting mommy senses, the cries of children had never upset her this much before.

She breathed a sigh of relief when her sister ran out to help.

…..

"Well, we'll have to keep you overnight for observation, but your prognosis is very good." Lexie told her patient.

"Great. So maybe we don't have to cancel our Aspen trip afterall." His girlfriend said.

"I just had a stroke," Her patient said in disbelief.

"I know" His girlfriend responded.

"And you're worried about our travel plans?"" He asked.

"It's a non-refundable trip," His girlfriend responded.

"Cancel the trip. You know what? In fact, cancel all our trips. How have I put up with you for two years? I'm done with this." He said. "We're done get outta here." He said getting her to leave and taking her key.

Lexie tried to hide her grin She was so glad she was in a good, healthy relationship.

….

Lexie walked outside where Jackson was dismissing their patient. "I can't believe he walked in with a knife in his head and is walking out an hour later to go to ball game."

"Speaking of which, you know of anyone who wants to go?" He asked her. "Karev gave me his floorseats."

"Actually I do," Lexie said with a smile.

….

That evening, Lexie was sitting on Callie and Arizona's couch. She had eaten dinner at their house.

After putting Jessica to bed, Callie and Arizona walked out into the living room.

"She seems great," Lexie said with a grin, taking a sip of her water.

"She's amazing," Callie said with a grin.

"I hate the E.R.," Lexie whined putting her feet on the table.

"Me too," Callie agreed.

"Me three," Arizona sighed.

"A toast. To hating the E.R." Lexie said with a laugh, raising her glass to a toast.

"To hating the E.R." Callie and Arizona raised their glasses with a laugh.

"I can't believe you got Jackson to take Mark to the game," Callie said with a laugh.

"He had an extra seat," Lexie shrugged.

"You're a good girlfriend," Arizona said with a smile.

"I know," Lexie grinned, looking at the muted game on the TV.

…

Later that night, Mark walked in to find Lexie reading a baby book.

"How was the game?" She asked, putting her book down and sitting up.

"It was great, but I missed you," Mark said sitting down next to her, and stroking her hair.

"I missed you too," he said kissing her stomach.

"We both missed you," Lexie said with a grin.

"I brought you two something," Mark said, holding up a bag.

"Peanut Butter Cup ice cream!" Lexie exclaimed, opening it.

"You're welcome," Mark said with a laugh. He went into the kitchen to get the bowls and spoons.

After he had served them both, they sat on the couch eating ice cream. Lexie's feet were in Mark's lap so that they were facing each other.

"I hate the E.R." Lexie muttered, playing with her ice cream.

"I'm sorry," Mark said softly, massaging her feet.

"It's okay," Lexie said with a laugh.

…..

Mark left to go to take a shower.

When he came back, Lexie was fast asleep on the couch.

"I love you," He whispered, kissing her forehead.

He gently picked her up and carried her to bed.


	5. Not Responsible

Thanks to for the great reviews!

Sorry that this update took a while, life has been pretty crazy!

Please continue suggesting baby names!

I don't own anything!

….

-Not Responsible-Mark and Lexie were at the early morning OB appointment before work.

"Nice eyes, good looking placenta," Lucy said, looking at the screen.

"Is that the arm?" Lexie asked, touching the screen.

Lucy nodded.

"I think someone's gonna be a baseball player, like Daddy," Mark said with a chuckle.

"Or a softball player like Mommy," Lexie said with a smirk.

"Have you scheduled an amnio yet?" Lucy asked Lexie.

"Ummm…" Lexie said.

"We don't need an amnio," Mark quickly responded.

"We don't?" Lexie asked him. "It's 99 percent accurate in diagnosing chromosome disorders and you know one of my cousins has Down syndrome. Don't you want to know everything about our baby so we can be prepared?"

"No! It's invasive and dangerous." Mark said, as his pager began to go off. "I gotta go. Please don't stick a giant needle in her belly before we discuss this." He said, walking off. He didn't kiss her. He always kissed her after OB appointments and before he had to leave.

"It's not giant, nine inches," Lucy said, showing Lexie.

Lexie felt the color drain from her face.

…..

Later that morning, she was on Teddy's service.

They were finally giving one of Teddy's patients, Ricky, new lungs.

They also finally met the Ricky's boyfriend.

After they asked him a couple questions and told him the status of his new lungs, Lexie spoke.

"So we'll do one last work up and then get you to the OR," She spoke.

She couldn't help noticing how flustered the girlfriend was.

She made a mental note that cystic fibrosis was something that could be diagnosed with an amniocentesis.

…

Mark was taking care of a cut on Adele Webber's forehead as she described how her injury happened.

He tried to ignore her ranting.

"Mrs. Webber, I'm about to stick a needle in your face and I'd really appreciate if you'd stop moving.

Mrs. Webber flinched.

It was just a little needle. There was no way in hell he was letting Lexie get stuck with a giant needle.

…

They were prepping the patient for surgery when his girlfriend began coughing.

She reached for her inhaler and dropped her purse.

Lexie picked up a packet of medication.

"Dornais?" She asked curiously.

"It's mine," Ricky quickly spoke up, very unconvincingly.

"Julia, do you have cystic fibrosis?" Lexie asked. This would definitely complicate things.

Julia ran out of the room.

Lexie stopped her. "No wait a minute. Nobody's going anywhere."

"Do you two know how dangerous cystic fibrosis patients are to each other?" Jackson asked.

"We know." Ricky said.

"Your disease isn't contagious to anyone in the general population. It's not like you can't date, you just can't date each other." She said.

"You can infect each other with bacteria. There's no way you can…" Jackson continued to speak.

"We know!" Ricky insisted. He began to cough and his girlfriend ran over. "You know how many times we've heard the warnings? Never get closer than three feet from another C.F. patient." He spoke.

"It's a drag. Okay, there's no question. I get it." Lexie said.

"No, you don't." Julia spoke. "Ricky gets it, no one else gets it." She spoke. "We both tried dating, people can't handle it. People cringe as soon as you start coughing."

"This is dangerous," Lexie stressed.

"Depression is dangerous, living by yourself, with nobody who understands you, that's dangerous. We spent eight years making small talk on opposite sides of a doctor's waiting room and one day we decided that life with risk is better than not really living. We deserve to be together." Ricky said.

Lexie and Jackson glanced at each other. Lexie couldn't imagine what these two went through. As a doctor, she wanted to explain to them just how dangerous it was, that the risk might not be worth it. But as a girlfriend and a future mother, she wanted to agree with them. Life is short, taking risks is often worth it and there is nothing on this planet that should keep you from the people you love.

Watching the two of them together also strengthened her insistence that she needed to get an amnio. If, God forbid, something was wrong, they needed to know.

….

As Lexie was charting, Mark walked up to her.

"I've lost too many babies in my time. Addison aborted, Sloan disappeared. I'm not letting it happen again, I don't care what kind of baby it is," He said angrily.

"A special needs baby could be a very sick baby. They could have a miserable life, spent in hospital. Don't you think we should prepare ourselves?" Lexie asked him.

"Amnios have risks. 1 in some number result in miscarriage!"

"1 in 300," Lexie spoke.

"You're young. The Down's rate in women your age is less than 1 in 1000."

"What about other diseases Mark? Spina bifida? Cystic fibrosis? Tay-Sachs?" She asked him.

"Lex, there is a higher likelihood of something happening to the baby during the amnio than something being wrong with it." Mark said.

"I don't have time for this. I have a very sick patient," She spoke, slamming her chart shut and storming off.

…..

Mark sat down next to Lexie in the cafeteria. He glared at Cristina, Alex, and Meredith, who she was sitting with, and they quickly scrambled off to another table.

"I thought you have patient," He said, taking a bite of his apple.

"We're waiting on his lungs. Dr. Altman's going to page me soon," Lexie responded, picking at her salad. Lexie looked up at him, "The miscarriage rate is lower if you have a talented OB."

"It's a risk no matter who does it." He insisted.

"Mark, I'm trying eat." She said, opening her yogurt. "Which I'm sure you know is very important. Besides, I get the final say. I want the amnio. I just want to know."

"You do? We're parent's Lexie. 50% of that kid's DNA belongs to me, we have to decide these things together. Just because you're carrying the baby, you don't get a bigger say. I'm a parent!" He said before storming off.

Lexie rolled her eyes as she looked down at her yogurt.

Her pager went off and she ran off.

…

Lexie stood in Ricky's room as Dr. Altman lectured the patients about the risks.

Rick responded, talking to Dr. Altman, "Do you love someone? Because if you do you know that it's rare and it's a gift."

"End the relationship or you don't get the lungs," Dr. Altman said before leaving the room.

Suddenly Lexie felt stupid for fighting with Mark. They were lucky, they had found each other, they could be together. They would get through this, no matter what they decided to do. They would be together for the rest of their lives and soon they would have a baby.

….

Soon Teddy walked back into the room. "I need an answer. Is it over?"

Ricky spoke, "Yeah, it's over."

Lexie and Jackson watched as the two of them said their goodbyes. Lexie looked down at the floor, her poor patients.

….

As they scrubbed in, Teddy was sharing her suspicions that they were lying.

"Maybe it'll be okay. Maybe it's not a waste. They love each other. It is rare, what if they are soul mates?" Lexie wondered aloud.

Teddy walked off.

"You fighting with Sloan?" Jackson asked her.

"I want an amnio, he doesn't. But if we love each other, it shouldn't matter. But he's pissed at me and I'm worried he won't change his mind."

"I'm sure it'll work out," Jackson said with a chuckle, walking into the O.R.

Lexie carried over the new lungs. "They're beautiful," She said looking at them.

"If he screws this up, I'm gonna kill him." Teddy said, preparing to attach the lungs.

….

After the surgery, Lexie walked outside and found Julia.

"I had a feeling I'd fine you here. The lungs are in, so far so good."

"You gonna tell her I'm here?" Julia asked.

"Dr. Altman? No, no. I'm pretty sure you're gonna leave."

"Here's the thing," Lexie said, sitting down. "You're killing him, you're holding a gun to his head and killing him. It's a joint suicide and there's nothing romantic about it. It's not fair to him or your parents and to the family that just buried someone. Those lungs are gorgeous, you can't do this."

Julia still seemed unconvinced, but then Lexie remembered something that might help her understand. Lexie thought of the college boyfriend she had been head over heels in love with and had cried for weeks when he broke up with her," I know it seems like there is only one person in this world to love and then you find somebody else and it just seems crazy that you were ever worried in the first place." She said, a small smile approached her lips.

"Tell him he has to find someone," Julia said tearfully. "He really has to try cause I don't want him to be alone." Lexie comforted her as she began to cry.

…..

Lexie walked over to Jackson, "She's gone, for real. I don't know how to tell him."

"If I had to hear something like that I'd wanna hear it from you," Jackson said with a small smile.

Lexie nodded and put a mask on, walking into the room.

…

Later that night, Lexie walked into their apartment.

"Are you crying? What's wrong?" He asked, immediately running to her side.

"I scheduled an amnio and I know that we didn't decide on it together, but I just need to know. Every time I have a symptom I think of some medical journal I read and the million things that could be wrong. I just need to know. And I really hope you're okay with it because I can't lose you, not again." She said tearfully.

"Okay," Mark said, wiping away a tear.

"Okay?" Lexie asked him.

"You should get the amnio. I was so worried about something happening I didn't hear you."

"You're really okay with this?" Lexie asked him.

"You and that baby are the two most important things in my life." Mark said with a small smile.

"Okay," Lexie responded with a grin.

"I love you so much," Mark said, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Let's go home," She said with a small smile, holding out her hand to Mark.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and the two went home together.


	6. This Is How We Do It

Thanks to everyone for the great reviews!

So guys, my parents have decided to cancel our Netflix subscription. Does anyone know of any websites where I can watch the episodes for free without having to go through any kind of gimmicky websites? If not, I will probably just write these based on what I can remember.

I don't own anything!

….

-This Is How We Do It-

Lexie stood in the kitchen making herself breakfast. Her baby shower was today and she was really excited.

"Morning, beautiful," Mark said, walking into the kitchen. He had just taken a shower and had yet to put a shirt on.

Lexie bit her lip. She was in the middle of her second trimester and her sex drive had increased tenfold.

Mark kissed her when he walked over. Lexie deepened the kiss.

"Lex, we have an OB appointment at eight," Mark said with a chuckle.

"We have time," She replied, pulling him closer.

…..

Later that morning they were at Lexie's appointment before work.

"Everything looks fine," Lucy said as they listened to the baby's heartbeat. "Right on track for 23 and a half weeks

"How's his size?" Mark asked.

"IT's size," Lexie clarified. She wanted to be surprised by the babies gender.

"It's okay, I'm used to this trick," Lucy said with a grin. "It's size is good and normal."

"Come on, we're here. You know you wanna know," Mark said.

"I do not! I would like to be surprised. We agreed to be surprised." Lexie said, slightly sitting up.

"Your BP is borderline high. Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, that's the nerves. About the baby shower. It's like Christmas morning," Lexie said with a laugh.

"You're way too excited about this," Mark said with a chuckle.

"And you're not?" Lexie asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I never said that," Mark murmured, looking at the floor. Lexie knew he was just as excited as she was.

"You're coming, right? One P.M., the fourth four doctor's lounge." Lexie asked Lucy.

"I'll try to make it," She replied.

Lexie glared at her.

"I'll make it," Lucy replied before walking out of the room.

Mark's pager went off.

"I gotta go," he said walking over. "I love you, you crazy baby showerzilla." Mark said with laugh, kissing her before leaving the room.

…

Mark stood in the resident's lounge putting the finishing touches on the baby shower. Meredith was helping him throw it.

"Where do you want this?" Cristina asked as she and Jackson carried a table into the room.

"What's that for?" Meredith asked.

"Scrapbooking station," Mark said. "Put it next to that box of glitter pens."

"A scrapbook station?" Meredith asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you met your sister?" Mark responded with a chuckle. "We still need to set up the onesie decorating,"

"I have patient," Cristina snapped.

"Grey?" He asked over his shoulder, knowing Avery would be useless.

"I can't believe you know what onesie decorating is," She responded.

"I've been boning up. That's what you do for the people you love," Mark responded.

"What's going on?" Lexie asked before getting distracted. "Oooh, a scrapbooking station. We have onesie decorating, right? And glitter pens?" Lexie asked eagerly.

Mark glanced at Meredith with a smug smile. Meredith rolled her eyes.

…..

Lexie's baby shower was in full swing.

Mark watched with a grin as Lexie had fun with their co-workers.

"Having fun?" He asked, walking over to Callie and Arizona. At Lexie's insistence they had brought Jessica.

"Arizona hates baby showers," Jessica piped up, taking a bite of her cookie.

"I happen to love them," Callie said, holding up a onesie she had made.

Mark chuckled.

Lexie walked over to the onesie decorating station where Meredith, Cristina, Alex, and April were all working.

"He's totally gay." Cristina was saying.

"If he's gay then why would he ask April out?" Meredith responded.

"No straight guy waits a whole month before making a move," Lexie responded, standing in front of them.

"Maybe he had herpes," Cristina guessed.

"I vote gay. I just wish he was into me, then I could be in all of his cool surgeries too." Alex spoke up.

"He is not gay. He doesn't have herpes. And I'm not using him to get cool surgeries." April said.

Lexie giggled as they continued to discuss it. Leave it to her friends to discuss these things at a baby shower.

She watched as Meredith continued to paint large, squiggly circles on her onesie.

"Oh my God, that is so ugly," Cristina said, looking at it.

"Are you still blind?" Lexie asked her sister.

"I like it, it's abstract," Meredith said with a grin.

"Check it out! Scrubs!" Alex exclaimed, holding his up.

Mark walked over.

"Having fun?" He asked Lexie, kissing her.

"Of course." She responded.

"You got a minute? Jessica wants to show you the onesie she made." Mark asked her.

"Of course," Lexie said before walking away with Mark, his hand resting on the small of her back.

….

"What is that? A tumble weed, a hurricane?" Mark asked, holding up the onesie Meredith made.

"It's abstract," Lexie said with a laugh.

Meredith walked into the room with her hands behind her back and a grin on her face.

"You forgot to open a present," She said with a grin.

"What?" Lexie asked confused. "You and Derek gave us that adorable bouncy seat."

"That was for the baby. This is for you." Meredith said with a grin, holding out an envelope.

Mark walked over to Lexie as she opened it.

She pulled out a slip of paper.

"Three days and two nights at a bed and breakfast. You leave in the morning. Pretty soon you two are going to have no time for yourselves, consider it a last hurrah," Meredith said with a grin.

"You got us a babymoon?" Lexie asked her sister.

"Don't call it that," Meredith responded. "I have to go run some tests for Derek's trial. I'll see you when you get back."

She hugged her younger sister. "I love you, Lex," Meredith whispered.

"Thank you, Mer, for everything," Lexie whispered back.

They two sisters pulled apart and Meredith left the room.

Mark wrapped his arm around Lexie.

"So we're going on a babymoon?" He asked teasingly.

"Shut up," Lexie responded, lightly slapping him.

…

That evening Callie and Arizona sat in their bedroom drinking wine.

Jessica had just gone to bed. She had had a blast at the baby shower.

"Marry me," Arizona blurted out, looking at Callie.

"What?" Callie asked, practically choking on her wine.

"I mean it. I love you more than anything. I want commitments, I want rings. We're parents. We have a kid together. I love you, Calliope and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you and with Jessica. I want to adopt her. And I want us to be a family, a real one." Arizona said.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Callie responded, kissing Arizona.

…

The next morning Mark and Lexie were in the car on the way to the bed and breakfast.

Mark laughed as Lexie's phone dinged. "We just left, who the hell could that be?"

Lexie's face fell as she read her text message. "It's Jackson. April's whatever with Stark ended."

"So?" Mark asked.

"So, he's her best friend. And apparently she watched from here to eternity by herself all last night and has been moping all day and of course Jackson's clueless and- " Before she could finish speaking, Mark snatched her cell phone and threw it into the back seat.

"Mark! He's just gonna keep texting and then he'll start calling," Lexie undid her seatbelt and reached into the backseat.

"What the hell are you doing? Put your seatbelt back on, Avery can wait." Mark said.

"He's worried Mark. April's my friend too, I can't just do nothing."

"Lexie, this is our weekend," Mark said gripping the steering wheel.

"Five seconds?" She asked him, a begging tone in her voice

"Fine," Mark responded. "Will you just sit up and put your seatbelt back on?" He asked her.

"You threw my damn phone under the seat," Lexie said with a grin.

Her fingers grazed a hard, square object that felt like her phone.

"Ahaha!" She exclaimed holding it up as she sat up in her seat.

Instead of her cellphone, she found herself face to face with an engagement ring box.

"Mark?" She asked him curiously.

"I love you and our baby more than anything in the entire world. And I know you said that you aren't ready, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I know you do too, so why wait? I love you, Lex. Marry me," He said, looking at her.

Before Lexie could answer, they both gasped as their car ran into a truck in front of them.


	7. Song Beneath The Song

Thanks to everyone for the great reviews on the last chapter!

While I was rewatching this episode, I had a thought, how the HELL did

I don't anything!

….

-The Song Beneath The Song-

Mark groaned as he came to and pushed the airbag out of his face.

"Lexie?" He muttered, looking around the car. He gasped when he saw shattered glass and Lexie's empty seat, her feet dangled through the broken windshield.

"Lexie!" He yelled.

He quickly undid his seatbelt and got out of the car.

Lexie was lying face down on the hood of the car, the engagement ring box lying next to her. She was hyperventilating and covered in blood.

"Oh, God, Lexie," He murmured. "Help! Someone help!"

The driver of the truck they had hit ran over.

"Call 911!" Mark yelled before furiously trying to dial on his broken cell phone.

….

Meredith was charting when Derek walked up to her.

"What's going on?" She asked him, looking up at his grave expression.

"There was an accident. Lexie… It's really bad, Meredith…"

"No…" Meredith choked up, tears forming in her eyes.

Derek nodded.

Meredith ran off towards the E.R.

They had to save her little sister, they just had to.

Derek quickly caught up with her and they ran outside, where there colleagues stood clad in trauma gowns.

"What the hell happened?" Meredith asked.

"Car versus truck, that's all we know," Owen said.

"Injuries?" Meredith asked, her hands beginning to shake.

"Someone get us trauma gowns!" Derek yelled.

"You need to sit this one out," Richard said.

"What? Richard, this is my little sister, please!" Meredith begged.

"Family can't be in the O.R., you know the rules. You can't rationally do this," Richard said gravely.

"We aren't legally married…" Derek muttered. "I'm technically not family!" He yelled out.

Richard thought for a moment. "Okay,"

Derek quickly put on a trauma gown.

"I'm in the room," Meredith said sternly, her eyes blazing behind her tears.

Richard nodded.

They could hear sirens coming closer.

The ambulance pulled up.

"Hunt! You're in charge!" Richard yelled.

"Alright, I want multiple blunt trauma protocol, let's go!"

"Lexie's tachycardic and hypotensive on route. Obvious head and chest injuries." Mark said, climbing out the ambulance.

"Lexie? Lexie?" Owen asked as they pulled the stretcher out of the ambulance. "Can you hear me? Everything is going to okay."

Mark and Meredith stood back as everyone began to treat her.

Lexie opened her eyes, she could hear everyone yelling about her injuries. It hurt, it really hurt.

As they ran off with the stretcher, Meredith walked over to Mark.

"What happened?" She asked him shakily.

"It came out of nowhere. I asked her to marry me and a truck came out of no where," Mark said in disbelief.

The two ran off towards the trauma room.

They watched as the other's tried to save Lexie. They tried to ignore the blood covering the room. Mark was a mess, he wanted to know that Lexie and the baby were okay, he wished it was him on that table. Meredith had begun to sob uncontrollably. A nurse had tried to escort her out, but Meredith had refused.

The room was a blur of shouted injuries and doctors.

"Is there a fetal heartbeat?" Mark asked anxiously. "Lucy, is there a fetal heartbeat?" Mark yelled.

The two of them stood against the wall watching their worst nightmare.

On the table, Lexie was in and out of consciousness. She could hear Meredith crying and Mark shouting above the sounds of the other doctors.

All she wanted in that moment was to be in Mark's arms.

The other doctors ran around the room, trying to save her.

She thrust out a bloody hand, as if frantically searching for Mark, Bailey grabbed it and held it tight.

She wanted to know that her baby was okay. That was all that mattered to her. As she began to lose consciousness again, she silently hoped that her baby would survive, even if she didn't make it.

"Derek, please," Mark looked at his friend.

"How are we doing with that heartbeat?" Derek asked.

The other doctors continued to yell.

"If we're gonna find that heartbeat, I'm gonna need everyone to shut up for a second!" Lucy said loudly.

"Everyone quiet, right now!" Richard yelled.

The room grew silent as the room filled with the baby's heartbeat.

When Lexie heard her baby's heartbeat, she closed her eyes. She began to code, her eyelids fluttering.

Meredith began to sob harder.

"Come on, Lex," Mark muttered through his forming tears as if begging her to come back.

"She's back!" Owen yelled as Lexie's heartbeat came back.

"Good girl," Mark said softly, as the others ran off with Lexie.

Seeing that the elevator was full, the other's ran to take the stairs. Mark stood there in shock. "I asked her to marry me and a truck came out of nowhere."

…

Mark sat in the O.R. gallery as the others began to operate on Lexie. He tried to ignore the blood covering his body. Lexie's blood.

"Someone should check on Meredith," Derek said, noticing she was nowhere to be found.

"I'll go," Richard said. He was just observing, he knew Little Grey was in good hands.

After finding out where Meredith was from a couple nurses, he went to the stairwell.

Meredith looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Is she…?" She asked shakily.

"No, no, no. Everyone is doing the best they can."

"I know that I should be there, that I should be there for Lexie and for Mark, but I just can't stand to see her like that and I'm scared to be there, I'm scared of what could happen to her," Meredith sobbed.

"Meredith, it's okay to be scared. Lexie is going to receive the best care this hospital has to offer, you know that," Richard said, coming over and putting a hand on Meredith's back.

"This is my fault. I got them the trip. This is my fault. I almost killed my baby sister." Meredith sobbed, falling into Richard's arms.

"It's not your fault," Richard said, comforting the closest thing he ever had to a daughter.

…

Back in the O.R., they were able to temporarily stop Lexie's bleeding, but she had begun to contract so they had closed her up and would try to wait another 24 hours.

Mark put his head in his hands. He couldn't lose them.

"Hey," Callie said softly as she walked into the room. "I just heard." She said sitting down next to him.

She, Arizona, and Jessica had been at the aquarium, celebrating the engagement and planning to ask Jessica if she wanted them to adopt her.

Their phones had been off and they had ended up being paged over the aquarium loud speakers.

Callie had immediately rushed to find Mark, while Arizona had dropped Jessica off at the daycare and then changed into her scrubs in case they had to deliver Lexie's baby.

"You need anything?" She asked him.

"No. I… I'm fine…" Mark said, beginning to sob. He had walked away from the accident with a cut, Lexie was…. He didn't even want to think about it.

Callie began to rub his back. Mark looked down at Lucy, clearly out of her league.

"Actually I thought of something," He choked out.

"Anything," Callie said.

"Call Addison," He said firmly.

…..

Addison stood in Lexie's room assessing her and yelling at Lucy.

Lexie had to be okay. If she wasn't it would destroy Mark.

"I'm so sorry. It's okay. We got this." Addison said firmly. "The attendings, we are all gonna meet and we are gonna come up with a plan. I promise you. We're gonna make a plan and we're gonna figure out what to do. It's gonna be alright. You're gonna be okay, Little Grey."

…

"You think she'd have a better chance now if we took the baby out electively?" Mark asked. Bailey had come to him and Meredith with the attendings' decisions. Meredith stood next to him. Since she was Meredith's sister, she would have to make the decision.

"Lexie's cardiovascular status could possibly be great. We just need to know…" Bailey trailed off.

"What we wanna do…" Mark said softly.

"No, what Lexie would want us to do." Meredith said.

"The baby's barely viable," Mark said.

"Are you insane? Lexie wants a baby! Were you NOT at her baby shower?" Meredith yelled.

"She doesn't want our baby to grow up without her! She wants to live!"

"She'll never forgive us! We can't do this to her! We can't do this to YOUR baby!"

"Well, we can't let her die!" Mark yelled back.

"She could have permanent brain damage. There might not be a Lexie to save. We have to save your baby."

"Don't you dare say that! She is going to be fine!"

Bailey walked into Lexie's room, closing the door behind her, trying to drown out Lexie's fighting boyfriend and sister.

"There could be all kinds of complications for a baby born at 23 weeks, are you even thinking about the baby?" Meredith asked him. She wanted her sister to be okay, but she knew Lexie would never forgive them if they put her life over the baby's.

"No, I'm thinking about Lexie! I care. This is MY baby! Do you have any idea how hard this is for me? This is my baby! But this is also LEXIE! I can't lose her Meredith, I just can't." Mark said calmly.

"Okay," Meredith said softly.

…..

Later they were sitting in the conference room with Derek.

"She didn't respond?" Meredith asked tearfully.

"She opened her eyes, but it's too soon to tell." Derek said.

"She followed commands. Anything else?" Mark asked hopefully.

"No, nothing else," Derek said gravely.

…..

Mark sat in Lexie's room.

"Lexie, I love you. So much. I have always been in love with you and I will always be in love with you. Which is why you have to live. For me and for our baby. We're going to get married. You'll be an amazing surgeon. We'll have this baby, and maybe even a few more. We're going to have the best life, you and me. You can't die because we're supposed to end up together. We're meant to be. Please just give me some sort of sign." He said, clutching her hand.

Lexie began to move her finger.

Mark's face broke into a tearful smile.

"I love you," He said, kissing her hand.

Lexie began to code.

"Help!" he yelled.

Addison ran in with a few other doctors.

They decided they had to take her to the O.R. again.

He ran down with her gurney, before he stopped. He and Meredith weren't allowed in.

The two of them ran up to the O.R. gallery.

Their fight from earlier had been forgotten.

The two of them clutched hands as they watched everyone prepare to operate on Lexie.

They clutched their hands tighter as Lexie began to code.

The two of them stood up and ran down to the O.R. as Addison began to remove the baby.

Mark opened the door and saw his tiny baby. He had a daughter. She wasn't crying.

He stood in the middle, torn between Lexie and their daughter.

Knowing what Lexie would want he ran over. Arizona and Alex began to working on his daughter.

"Grey's coming back!" Richard yelled.

Mark felt tears form in his eyes as he watched his lifeless daughter.

"I have a heartbeat!" Arizona yelled triumphantly.

"Mom's heart is strong," Richard responded.

Mark breathed a sigh of relief. They could be a family, they could do it. He knew they could.

…..

"We've tried everything we can, now all we have to do is wait for her to wake up," Derek said, standing in front of Lexie's room.

"She barely responded before, which could mean her brain wasn't ready or…" Meredith trailed off.

"Or it could mean she's not going to wake up," Derek said.

Meredith walked off with Derek into the elevator.

He noticed that she was crying so he stopped it.

"I've been jealous this whole time. My little sister was going to have a baby before me. And then I got them that damn bed and breakfast. I would give up having a baby if it meant Lexie could be okay. She's the only family I have left. I can't lose her." Meredith sobbed.

Derek held her close. "You won't." He whispered softly, hoping it was true.

…..

Mark sat in the NICU, stroking his tiny daughter's hand.

She was barely over a pound and small, so small she didn't look like a real baby.

"Hey, baby girl. It's Daddy. I know that you're scared, but you're gonna be okay. Your mom is Lexie Grey and she's a fighter just like you. We're going to fine, sweetie, I promise. I love you." He said softly, watching breathlessly as his daughter's tiny chest moved up and down with each breath.

"We have a little girl, Lexie. She's really small right now, but so beautiful, Lex. She already looks like you. And she's a fighter, just like you. I'm her daddy, but I can only do so much. She really needs her mom. I really need you. And she doesn't even have a name yet, she needs a name, I know, but I can't do that without you. I love you, Lexie. I don't care if we ever get married, please just wake up for me and our little girl."

He watched in amazement as Lexie's eyes began to flutter.

"Come on, Lex. You can do it."

Lexie opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Yeee-eeeessss," She slurred.

"Lexie," He said breathlessly kissing her forehead. "I should probably get someone," He stood up before turning. "Did you say yes?" He asked her.

Lexie weakly nodded. "Emma. Her… Name is… Emma." She said softly.

Mark chuckled, "Emma Susan Sloan, I like it. Thank you for waking up." He said, kissing her hand.

Lexie grinned at him. "I love you."


End file.
